In a folding screen device in which a screen expandable in an accordion manner can be opened and closed by pulling in the lateral direction, the one provided with a screen guide for guiding an end of the screen by moving out and into the interiors of the upper end and the lower end of at least one of frame members attached to both ends of the screen in a bent state and being led out along the end of the screen in the extended state is known by, for example, Patent Document 1.
Since the screen device of this type can avoid arrangement of a large member which guides the lower end of the screen on the lower side of an opening of a building in a screen-opened state in which the screen is completely folded and stored, it is simple in appearance and does not hinder passage of pedestrians, wheelchairs or the like, and hence it is quite effective in a point that it can adapt barrier-free structure.
Therefore, in the screen device of this type, it is necessary to configure the extended width of the screen guide within a range in which the screen can be led completely into the interior of the frame member in the screen-opened state in which the screen is completely folded and stored, and hence the widthwise dimension of the screen device in the direction of opening and closing the screen is limited and, in particular, in the case in which the opening of the building is wider than the height, the screen device may be difficult to mount.
In addition, even though the widthwise dimension of the product can be increased by any means, the distance of movement of the operating frame in association with the opening and closing operation of the screen is increased, and hence difficulties may be occurred during opening and closing operation, or the operation may take a lot of trouble.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-36518